The Devil's Best
by BohemianTwinkle
Summary: The withering, beautiful sinner sung out to her retreating Orpheus, calling him back, loving him endlessly.


**Authors Note: **I've no idea where this came from and I take no responsibility for the fits of insanity it contains. I felt very strange and out of control while writing it. It's sort of like a Greek Myth or something along those lines..  
_  
Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly, I'll give you everything  
but I wont give you up  
I won't let you down  
and I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes  
Muse - 'Endlessly'_

* * *

She had to be the best.  
  
She had to be stunning, gorgeous, irresistible, the object of every man's deepest, darkest and most secret desire. She had to encompass every single one of the lavish descriptions poets could think up to write of her, every single painful and intoxicating note musicians could compose, every single stroke and sprinkling of colour artists could create on canvas and every single fibre of passion and sweat dancers could perform. And, of course, she had to be the highest price, she had to be more than the highest price, she had to be worth more than the biggest diamond on the finger of the richest Lady in Paris. She had to be the ultimate.  
  
A cold and untouchable siren, luring in victims with promises of love and eternities. But when morning came, those she had lured into her lair had turned from victims to prisoners to lovers to hopefuls to fools tossed or dismissed from the walls of the towering Elephant with a jacket full of pockets now empty when they were once full. She was, you could say, the best at her trade.  
  
She could sing, she could dance, she could take, she could manipulate, she could control. She was the Queen of the Underworld, an absolute delight to the senses of the demon Hades who watched her through his fiery spyglass, indulging and rejoicing at the expertise and talent of his most wicked sinner, handcrafted as a pretty little schoolgirl by _God_ but twisted, taught and remoulded by him to take and play on the hearts of men at the motion of her lips curving into a poison beautiful smile.  
  
Hades delighted in her so much that he had it in his mind to make her his new bride – Satine, the bride of the devil, with hair red as her fiery throne and eyes blue as the ice she distils in the hearts of the foolish men who believe that she has fallen in love with them, white hands soft and gentle enough to reach in and cradle your precious heart yet strong and crafty enough to break it between the thumb and forefinger.  
  
A sinner - or the preferred and much more elegant term, courtesan – who was, indeed the best – beautiful and desirable, worth the world and a thousand stars – had one small, perhaps insignificant, flaw. For you see, what cunning Hades did not know was that _He who calls himself the Father in Heaven_ had seen all the weaknesses in his little schoolgirl and knew, many years before it happened, that she would become what she was and so he planted in the unreachable regions in her heart – the places none but he can reach – the seeds of one good thing.  
  
Love.  
  
When the world became cold and she had risen to such beauty, to such perfection that men would lose all feeling in their toes at the sight of her and Hades, in his dark insanity, had let his supposed bride take a victim that carried the Red Plague on his lips, a disease that would ravage her lungs, _God_ sent and Orpheus to save her.  
  
He was known as a very strange, enchanted boy. Not a dime in his pockets, not an ounce of greed in his bones. All he had was a heart full of beautiful words and songs and the ability to love, _endlessly.  
_  
How Hades laughed! If this was the soldier _God_ had sent to steal away his frosty bride, then he had nothing to worry about, for she was far too clever to succumb to the silly melodies and floundering poetry of a daydreaming boy. She was too cold, too deep in taming and tormenting the intense desires and passions of rich Dukes and Lords. God's Orpheus didn't have a hope.  
  
But for once, Hades was wrong.  
  
When the enchanted boy opened his voice to the Underworld and held her in his arms, the seeds planted in her heart burst and flooded goodness and love thick like honey throughout her soul. Hades roared from his fiery throne, jeering her on to fight him away, remember her status, her beauty, her terror, her perfection.  
  
But the seeds of love cannot be deterred and so God's Orpheus loved her endlessly and renewed and revived all the deadened innocence and goodness in her. When fate, who had lost a gamble with Hades and taken under his orders, played a dirty game and cunningly got her to leave the Orpheus boy, he loved her still and refused to give her up so easily.  
  
Challenging death who had come to claim him back – when God believed that for the first time he had lost – he returned to her, much to Hades' frustration, and with words from his lips that sounded tainted by some black magic he left her, subjecting himself to what the Angels in Heaven at God's side believed was a fate worse than death – life loving her in the knowledge that she did not love him and Hades had triumphed.  
  
For the first time, God was wrong.  
  
The red syrup of love he had unearthed in her heart had an agenda of it's own and took the scales of fate into it's own hands. As her body was decaying and deteriorating under the evil of the Plague inside her that was furiously eating away her lungs after, in a fit of rage, Hades had sped up the journey of the disease, the warm hands of love wrapped themselves around the withering beautiful sinner and she sung out to her retreating Orpheus. Calling him back, loving him _endlessly._  
  
In a display that would always be remembered, the enchanted boy and the frosty bride to be of Hades were united again. A triumph over the dark plans of Hades that made the whole of the Heavenly kingdoms break into thundering applause.  
  
And perhaps for a moment, stripped of all lies, sin and deceit, revealed and naked to God and all his witnesses glowing with love upon a flowery stage burnt with searing spotlights, she was a commoner again, an imperfect girl fallen in love with an imperfect boy.  
  
Two imperfect souls loving each other endlessly – is that not the best and most perfect thing.  
  
But Hades, being King of the Underworld, was furious at the loss of his sinful and cold evil enchantress bride and watched in growing delight as the Plague finally took her from the world – and the arms of her lover.  
  
But was only more enraged when she was taken into Heaven, not his domain of Hell. His only source of comfort now was watching the heart of her Orpheus break and bleed as he grieved the loss of her.  
  
Soon enough though, when the time ticked to an end, the enchanted boy would be reunited once again with her in the afterlife.  
  
Much to Hades disgust. 


End file.
